


Organization Royal

by Vampirelady93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kingdom Hearts References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Terra didn't understand about his Darkness Inner talking about his crush friend Aqua itself wanted it, but he feel weird when he act overprotective of her away from all man? Or Too late Terra become Xehanort's vessel? Aqua was trapped by Xehanort's plan? Aqua lost her memory of everything when they has fight in wars? Aqua be Queen of Organization with Terra? Xehanort!Terra x Aqua





	1. Chapter 1

The tall man with muscle body look strong as brown hair and blue eyes, but something wrong with his eyes has darkness golden change into blue eyes again 'Look like I'd feel like I'm anger or something... The Darkness kept told me about something want it... Or it's annoying me for what?' He thought in his thinking about something as ignore his inner shouted at him about 'MARK SOMEONE! MAKING ONE APART WITHIN YOU!'

He tired to ignoring his inner mind about somethings '... Wait a minute... Is it my Darkness about wanting... Aqua..?' he shock in widen as thought in his mind as heard his inner smirked it, the inner knew it! Terra growled it as thought in his mind talking to his inner 'No, Aqua will be safe and warrior Keyblade can fight you as Darkness when she will save me from you!'

The Darkness Inner spoke in dangerous tones sound like Heartless 'Well, Aqua is your strong bond as apart within you as you act like you'd want her be your mates for the Royal of Darkness.'

The Brunet frozen in surprised about Aqua as his friendship childhood turn into a relationships lover than he thought it, but he shake his head as talk in his mind 'No, Aqua never did it for follow Darkness like you. But, she know what she do it to trying her best.' He proud of himself for told her about something wrong with him as he felt weird in his body.

The Darkness Inner smirked it 'Oh really? I don't think it, but you will lost her as you let she away from you. She will date another guy has better than you.'

Terra silent as shock in widen eyes as starting imagine about Aqua dating with another guy has harassment sexual touch on her body, or another guy has his lust rape her on the bed, another guy kidnapping her away from himself? '...' He growling in his anger as act like overprotective husband for not let another guy catch her away from himself

The Darkness smirked it for his victory itself knew it 'Well? I know you have a crush on her as she is your perfectly match, she is only girl as Master Keyblade will be your Queen of this castle~'

Terra growling it as his strong darkness around on himself like whirlpool getting deep of darkness in somewhere 'I'll never let anyone have my Aqua from me, I'll keep her away from all every man.'

The Darkness smirked it as watched at Terra getting strong incredible stronger than before he thought it, but itself disappeared into somebody's shadow as old man with bald and golden eyes called Xehanort "Heh, Look like Terra has gifted love with Aqua for he wanted about her than I thought. That's why I have an perfect idea about the castle need Queen has future."

Masked mystery smirked it as look at his master sitting on the chair "Look like that man have new power about Darkness than I had it, Look like he's perfect King of Vessel as he have 'weak' about beautiful lady Aqua he liked it. '

The Master chuckled it "Yes. That's why Terra cared about her more than everything before she fight his darkness more, but They never knew it for what them do it to their mistake about future. Soon Aqua will trap in his vessel be together for becoming King and Queen Royal. Or The Organization Royal."

Masked Mystery grinned it as start laugh deepen "HAHAHAHAHA! I love it! I don't wait it~~! "

I'm not finished it, but I'll write next chapter soon. ^_^ Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua yawned it as rubbing on her eyes getting sleepy "It's early morning... I hate that weird dream about something." she muttered it as went to the kitchen rooms for making breakfast food after them will be up in five minute soon

Terra yawning in his voice about something tone sound like a beast sleeping "It's sleepy... But, I have a training in morning before breakfast." He hates waking in early morning, but he heard it from the opened doors as the teenage boy with blonde look sleepy head "Heh, look like he's sleepy to walking now."

Ventus yawned it loudly as kept walking slower to the hallways and don't open his eyes yet "sleepy... I want sleep..."

Terra smirked it as careful walking to trying scare him behind 'Heheheheh~' he smirked darkly in his mind as breathe deep in his chest... he yelled it "BOOOOOO~~!"

Ventus snapped in woke up from his sleeping as jump in surprised "KYYYYYAAAAAAA!" He jump high to hold the lamp on ceiling and shocking in widens as shiver in fears, but heard it from his friend Terra laughs deep on the ground "TERRRAAAAA!"

He laughs hard as rolling on the ground, love scare Ventus so much from his sleeping, but he heard it from Ventus get down on the ground for get ready fight him "Heheheh!" He runs away from the blonde boy shouted loudly with trouble words but he didn't know about bad words yet from Two older teenage teach him don't use the bad words

Aqua heard it from Ventus's anger word at Terra did woke his sleeping "Look like they has fight again from their favorite sleeping. Boys.." She sighed heavily as kept cooking when they get in the diving rooms

After they has ate their breakfast food when three teenage went into the training rooms for getting how them do it, but The elder keyblade summoned them in Great Hall

Eraqus look at three Keyblade for ready listen it "I have a missions for you. But, Ventus isn't ready yet for missions before he not has be Keyblade Master."

The lady Keyblade frowned it but nodded at understand about Ventus has not yet trained for be Keyblade "We understand it."

After the Older Keyblade left from The Castle, but them didn't come back in few weeks later to making the Master worried about his children he raised it as Ventus frowned at the Master look sad in the library rooms after he went to his rooms and watch at the sky about getting dawn "Terra.. Aqua... Where are you? We miss you so much..."

He kept thinking about something as feeling weird in his stomach "... I feel like I want to run away from here for find them... But, I know I make Master will be sad for find it... I will be very trouble when he find it. I have to find them for Master, Maybe they need my help."

The Blonde running to the outside after he summons into Keyblade Armor and went into the portal, he flew with his keyblade flying but he saw somebody just come out of nowhere as the Masked Mystery smirked after he flew faster into the world called Radiant Garden he entered it

Ventus just here in nowhere some place be the gate front of door opened by the Masked Mystery, he runs to the gates but he get hitting on somebody fall down on the ground "Ouch! I'm so sorry!" He staring at her on the floored as surprised at her look beautiful lady with red hairs and bight green eyes

The teenage lady groaned it as look up at the blonde guy with his blue eyes "Whoa... What a beautiful blue eyes like Isa's eyes."

The blonde blink in confused as staring at her again "Who?" When them heard it from another boy shouted at her name "Lea!"

Lea surprised it when Isa kicked the blonde's head away from her as overprotective of her in his arms "Isa! Don't do kick to poor boys!"

The teenage with short blue hair and icy blues eyes "He was trying rape you, Lea! "

Ventus just get up in anger and shouted it "Rape?! That's rude of you, Isolation!" He look at Isa glared at him same times as holding her in his arms

Isa kept growling at him as act overprotective of her behind on his back "Isolation? That's rude of you, Spikey haired Prickey. " He smirked it as look down at Ventus about height be 5' 5, but Isa's height be 5'7 tall than them

The blonde spike growled it "YOU BITCH, ISO!" He started fight within Isa in smoke front of Lea blinking in confused as she sigh heavily when she went to the Castle to grab somebody can stop them has fight it

The Bodyguards runs with Lea into the Garden as he blink in surprised after look down at her "That's all, Lea? "

She nodded it as sighed it "Yes, That's why I asked you for stop them has crazy fight it when that blonde boy just come out of nowhere I don't see it before I left it for buy some food. Please, Braig! Make stop them for me, Braig?"

The gunman smirked it as look down at her "Sure, Princess. I'll do it for you~" He walk to them as pick two boy's shirt of behind up in air, but Isa has messed with blood and black eyes on his right eyes, and Ventus has nose blood and left black eyes "Calm down, boys~ You need stop it~"

Isa and Ventus glared it as pointed each "He started that!" Lea and Braig blink each as staring at them "I guess you right, Princess."

He took the two boys in his hand holding in air after them walk to the castle when he told his friend Dilan need help for making two teenage boy don't stop fight STRONGER, Dilan nodded it as hold Ventus in his strong arms the blonde boy never get break free but hissing at Isa

Aeleus holding the blue teenage in his arms as Isa hissing loudly at Ventus same times for trying break free to fight him again

Braig sigh heavily as look down at the young teenage lady "Look like they hate each so much, Princess. What do we doing to stop fight?"

Lea shake her head as frowned it "I don't know. That's first time for me, I'd never seen Isa can fight with that boy before when I grow up with Isa all years."

Braig careful watched at his friend Bodyguards hold two boys trying break free to fight again "Let me guess, He's really overprotective of you when he grow up with you for all years, right? Or maybe you are weak."

The teenage lady frowned it but know he is right about something happened to her when she was born in weak body has weird gifted as she never told anyone about happened as she thought she will be cruse with fires, but she want to be normal girl for making them believe she can live in cheerful lady can use her favorite word 'Got it Memorized?' every times in day and night "Nah, I'll want to be immortal to making people remember me for Who I am~ Got it Memorized?" She poke on her head and grinned at the Gunman

The Lab coat with long sliver hair, but Ventus didn't recognize himself he just met it as he talk in different deep tones "What's happened, Lea?"

The teenage girl jump in surprised as look up at him stand front of her behind "Sensei-san, you surprised me in nowhere. I'll tell you about happened of that today.." When she heard it from two teenage boys started fight in smoke again before two Bodyguards get unconscious on the floored when they used their head hitting on two adult's chins "Oh dear... That blonde boy just nowhere in here front of myself when I was there after I went to store food for get hunger, before Isa found me with him.. he kicked him away from me to started fight deep so much. That's all happened. "

The teacher blink in surprised as starting at them "Look like they has young early love in teenage age sixteen, I guess. " He look at Lea confused for not understand what means "It's mean a boy has feeling on beautiful girl when he don't tell it for how he felt in his crush on anyone, but teenage boy has some feeling of jealous about somebody flirt or friendly with her to bully someone with her he wanted it for his love with her. It mean he is very overprotective of her away from everyone of male."

Lea blushes darkly on her cheeks as cover her face with her hand "Oh my god... Please you can stop them, Sensei-san?"

The teacher chuckled it as snap his finger use spell about frozen time to Isa and Ventus don't move it "Don't worry. Dilan, take Isa to the Infirmary rooms. Braig, take the boy in my office rooms."

Two Bodyguard nodded at his order after Dilan took the frozen Isa to the Infirmary rooms and Braig took frozen Ventus to the office rooms when Lea following Dilan for worry about her best friend

Braig smirked it as hold the frozen boy in his arms after they went into the office rooms "Look like He'll be Ventus, Xehanort."

Xehanort smirked it as look around at him "Yeah, I'm surprised at that boy found it when Vanitas show it, but Look like Ventus has crush on my pupil Lea be vessel of myself."

The Gunman chuckled it "He didn't know about something in few weeks ago, What do you think about that kiddo?"

The young teacher look at him "I don't know yet, You can leave now." He look at the second man nodded it after he left with Frozen Ventus with Terra-Xehanort in the office rooms as he sit on the seat front of desk and snapped his finger about unfrozen Ventus blink in confused it

He look somewhere in unrecognized rooms, but heard it from the young teacher cough in amen "Oh! I'm so sorry for making trouble when I was fight with that rude person called me pricky, Please forgive me!" He bows for begged him can forgiven him did bad thing so much

Xehanort stay silent as thought in his mind 'He really didn't recognize me as I'm in Terra's body? Hmmm...' "I understand it. My name is Xemnas. They called me Sensei or Teacher. "

The blonde boy sighs in happily as sit on the seat and look at him "I want to ask you, Have you seen my two friend Terra and Aqua? He have tall body with brown hair and blue eyes, and she have pretty blue hair and blue eyes as she is sweet lady?"

The teacher looking at him "Hmmm, No I didn't see it. I'm sorry. What's happened?" The blonde keyblade frowned it as told him about something happened in few weeks ago about his two friend disappeared and making the Master feel sad for worried "I see. You'd been looking for them in somewhere, I'll let you know someday I'll see them for you." He lied it

Ventus bows with smiles softly "Thank you, Teacher! I'll leave it now." He left it from the office room into outside from the Castle, but he never forget about that bitch boy "I'll never forget you, Iso... " He disappears into the portal from the Radiant Garden world

Xehanort watched at Ventus summons into Keyblade Armor to the portal in air "Hmph, Look like he lose it for never find Terra and Aqua in somewhere, But I leave you alone with Eraqus.

~0~ Flashback in the past ~0~

Terra was with Aqua walk in the Radiant Garden as look somewhere for Master Xehanort went to missing, but they saw unversed look huge after they find it somewhere in the way when they met somebody has seen that before but them didn't see it or get saved by two keyblade. Two keyblade found it in was Unversed in this place when they has fight with that huge three Unversed in fifteen minute later. They has talking about something for not get see about the Master Xehanort, but they left it from the world to some world them don't find it for clue of Xehanort or something, but Terra has strong feeling about something with wrong in his body has been anger and grow Darkness stronger when he listened to his Inner talking about something like that before, he will stay with Aqua as he never let off it. Aqua not understand it but she feel like she is safe with him in the way together to find the Master Xehanort...

They has summoned by Master Xehanort for help in the world Keyblade Graveyard when they nodded each to flew it... They gasp in surprised about saw Xehanort was lying on the ground front of Masked Mystery was about attack old man, Terra jump down to summons his huge keyblade blocked it after Aqua get down front of Xehanort to protect him behind on her back

Terra growled it as shout it "Who are you!? Why you kidnapped Master Xehanort!?" He started fight with The Masked Mystery in strong battle front of Aqua helping Xehanort for use her magic healing, but Xehanort used sleep spell on her head after she lying on ground and get stand up to watched at them "Heh."

He kept dodge somewhere when The Keyblade male growled it for not touched it to continue fighting with him

Terra growled it as roar in anger "AHHHHH!" Darkness just come out of his body as getting fully Darkness power to fight with the Masked mystery and use sliding dash faster to hitting him behind many times, but he disappears in front of himself when he hitting with his keyblade on Terra's behind on the grounded and use Void Gear about on himself on the ground getting creaked louder deep into hole

Xehanort walk to the deep hole front of Terra unconscious and smirked it "Look like he's ready now." He summons his keyblade and stabbed into his chest about his heart come out of himself after he shoot his heart into Terra's body and smirked at The Masked Mystery bows after he disappeared into light bubbles now. Terra-Xehanort just woke up with his eyes golden and sliver hair, he get stand up and smirked it "Terra, Get sleep now. Now I'll care take of your lover Aqua." He walk to the sleeping woman lying on the ground

He smirked it as summons his keyblade about stab it, but her Keyblade Armor start barrier within her body "Hmph, Look like the armor barrier her. But I'll use sleep deep into her body for never wake up or something. I'll take her in to the Castle at The Radiant Garden and act fake person without memory. No one knows about happened, but I'll leave Ventus with Eraqus alone in this castle when he will be stronger someday or years." He smirked it as summons the portal with her

~0~ Now today ~0~

Ventus have hard time for been looking for his friend in many world about one or two weeks now "How long day I was gone from Home? Master will be broken hearts when he found it... But, I promise it I'll find them for you, Master!" He will never give up for looking for them as he runs to find somewhere as talk them for having someone them not have seen it.

Few months later as he come back to Land of Departure but something with wrong place when he just here as look somewhere in deep darkness front of one land with creepy castle or mansions he never seen like that before "What the... What happened?" He runs to the mystery mansions and entered it, but he saw the Masked Mystery stand front of the doors "You again, Vantias!"

The Masked Mystery smirked it as look at him "Look like you lose it for you'd never find your best friend."

The blonde boy not understand what he talking about something "What are you doing? Where is Master, and Terra, Aqua?"

He chuckled deep in darkly tones "You left it for making Eraqus alone for becoming darkness by killed it, and Terra disappeared... Aqua is here with me~"

Ventus shock in widen as not believe what he said it as feel like broken hearts, but getting anger now as shouted it "WHY YOU, FREAK!" He started fight with him in the battles, but he summons his two keyblade come out of nowhere as hitting the Masked Mystery's helmet be broken as black hair spikey and golden eyes

He dodged it as look at his favorite helmet "Hmph, you broken it. But, I like it!~ Come to me!" He laughs deep in tone as starting fight with him in darkness or lightness somewhere as they kept fight in strong aura, but Ventus knew it with something wrong.. he use his tool light bomb in front of Vantias look surprised after the blonde disappeared front of the Masked stand it "HEY! DAMN YOU!"

Ventus was hiding in the world Traverse Town as sit on the box and thinking about something "... Radiant Garden is disappeared... like few months ago, but I don't get see Lea again.. Terra disappeared.. but, how? Aqua never do it before like that.. Look like she's under spell by Vantias. I guess I have to train by myself... "

Whew! What do you think? Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Nine years later...

Sora was so confused when he has weird dream about something he never had a nightmare like that, but he ignore that dream when her crush Kairi grinned at him as she told him about that time when he was hiding away from them for his sleeping time he has trouble for been found it after she will punish him has work hard for find somewhere to some food or drink

He whined loudly but he have no choice to working hard for their dream trip to see the world what them wanted it, but he want to tell her how he feel it... too late, his mother shouted it for get ready to dinner time

"Awwww! I hate dinner time every time... " He muttered it after he walk to his boat for going back to the house

Riku chuckled it before three teenage walk together from the island "Our parent are annoying so much when them don't like it for night time, but we will run away from here."

Kairi nodded it as smiles softly "I agree with him. But, I don't mind it what I'll see what about my homeworld where I've from, or I don't remember anything so much. "

Sora look at herself feel sad for remember nothing when they were little about be five years old on this island 'That's why she don't remember all everything when she was little, but she only know about her name. I remember right... did she from this night shooting?' he thinking in his mind or something?

After few hours later as Sora get fully from his dinner and laying on the bed and look at the sky night "I don't wait it for tomorrow to with them on the trips.. Hm?" He saw something storm on this island "Oh no! I have to go now!"

His mother shouted it "That's ready for your dinner. ... Sora?" the rooms was empty and window opened about wind softly...

He get just here from his boat and look at two boat "That is Riku and Kairi! hm?" he heard it from this sound of nowhere... but something just come out of ground about shadow with yellow eyes, he gasped it. He don't fight like that after he runs to find his friend somewhere on the island he just don't know about his weapon never work on this thing.

He look somewhere but saw another stand on another island after he runs to check it was Riku! "Riku! Where is Kairi! What happened?!"

Riku spoke in different tone "It's coming... "

Sora not understand what he talk about "What are you talking about, Riku?! We have to find Kairi!"

Riku look different in weird "She's coming with us!" Sora shock in widen as know he never act like that before but he listened Riku talking about something "We'd never come back to our parent and home again. something will coming to take us to the world. We'll never seen our family again. Let's go together, Sora." He show his hand point at himself

Sora worried about his best friend "Riku..." he saw something come out of ground front of Riku stand as darkness thorns around on his shoulder after Sora runs to save him but something grabbed his legs and try grab his hand... that was too late about them into darkness trapped... but something light come out of nowhere about Sora's hand hold it was a keyblade "What's that...?"

He saw this thing look scared and look down at the keyblade "Hmm..." He grinned it now as start fight with this thing in an hours later

he panting heavily as runs to the mystery door opened and run into the cave... he saw Kairi stand front of door but the door opened has fast wind, he catch her but that was disappeared... he was away from the ground

Goofy look up at the sky night has something dropped it "Hey, Donald. Look.." he surprised as look up at the star bright turn into disappeared now

Donald muttered it as walk with his friend "Who is Ventus? How do we never met him before when the King met him all time?"

Goofy look down at his friend has bad mood all time before they get just here from the trip world but he remembered it last time

~0~ Flashback in an hours ~0~

The royal magician walk to see the king from his trips with his lover after he knocked it and opened door, he walk and spoke in calm tones "Good morning, your Majesty. I have a good news for you."

He kept walking to get close and smiles softly when he bows.. but the chair was just empty "Your Majesty?!"

He saw his dog just come out of nowhere front the chair and saw this letter he picked from his dog and read it... he shock in widen after he runs to find Goofy "Goofy!" he look at the knight Captain sleeping in his time

He get pissed off as shouted it "Thunder!"

Goofy gasp in surprised when he just woke up with his sleepy eyes and look around at him "Oh good morning." He confused what he act like weird to talk about something but he shouted it about that be top secret but he said good morning M'lady he bowed itDonald surprised as look around at two lady stand front of them "Oh snap..."

The magician royal explained them about something happened today and give the letter to the queen, she read it and say it

"Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing.

Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave all you but I've gotta go check into it.

There's someone with a "Key" - the Key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?

We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Ventus. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?  
Thanks, pal.

Signed - Mickey"

The Queen frowned it but understand about her husband has worried now, after she nodded at them leaving to find the key now

~0~ Today now ~0~

Goofy heard it from the yelled of Donald and whined it "That's hurt, Donald..."

He jump in anger "YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ALL THIS?! WE HAVE TO FIND THE KEY AND VENTUS! WE DID'T KNOW WHO IS HECK VENTUS!"

Goofy sighed hard and calm down with his friend get stressed out "Calm down, We'll find Ventus can explain us about something, right?"

Donald muttered it as walk with him but something poke on his shoulder and jump up to catch his friend's head "Kyaaa!"

Someone surprised as talk in calm tone "Did you talk about Big brother Ventus and Key, right?"

Them surprised as their head look around at someone was a woman smiles softly..

An hours later when Sora was found by someone picked up after he went to the hotel and check sleeping Sora on the bed, The gunman look around at the elder man sitting on the seat front of table and talk in calm down "Brother... What do you think about this boy? But, he is young boy than I thought, Brother."

He has short long blonde hair and blue bright with sad eyes, changing his clothes has white shirt with mess black and black pants "I know. That's why I sensed that boy when I was walk in this way... but, He has powerful more than I thought. "

The young gunman shock in widen as know what he mean... "You mean..."

He nodded it as stand up and look at the young boy "Yes, He is the chosen one by the Keyblade chose himself. He will fight to Ansem, Leon."

Leon shouted it "But, he is young teenage about my age when I was little, Brother! He didn't know how do fight or something, Ventus!"

Ventus look around at him as he be 25 years old now "I know. But, I was like Sora's age when I run away from home.. before something wrong happened to my world. That's why I saved you and everyone with Cid... but... I don't do myself alone because I'm weak... "

The lion gunman frowned it as remember that day when he was just nine years old has lost their homeworld from Darkness attacked it and never seen his brother act like that before but he just didn't know "Brother... We'll teach him how do fight and spell. That's why we are here with you for nine years ago. "

The elder smiled it as nodded it but he heard it from the door opened about Goofy and Donald meet him now

Goofy look at the elder than he thought it "Are you Ventus?" He nodded it, Donald cross his arms "Hmph! What's about a key?"

Ventus took breath deep and explained them about something of keyblade and Ansem they didn't know so much, but Ansem has created something called Heartless and people's heart stolen, but The elder never met him before when he was young before he trying find it but he failure his mission to not save his friend he cared it for nine years ago he'd never find it

Donald frowned it as feeling bad for rude talk in strong word because he never knew it but nodded it "I'm so sorry for being rude, but I have try my best to do it. But, How we find someone with keyblade?"

Goofy nodded it and think it, but asked the elder "Why the King sent us to get here to find someone with keyblade, but How do we find one keyblade chosen?"

Ventus chuckled it " You are correct. he is here, but he is unconscious when he was fall by star shooting. I believe he has lost his homeworld because he is the chosen keyblade by itself."

Two guys gasped in shock "WHAT?! HE IS HERE!? " Ventus nodded with smiles softly and pointed at the young boy sleeping on the bed

Ventus is an adult now, but he didn't know about happened from Terra and Aqua so much when he lived in Traverse Town for nine years ago.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Ventus explained them about something "Keyblade" can lock their world be save from Darkness will never do it again, but The young boy just woke up with headache when he hold his head from some dream has hurt him "Uhh... What's happened? I thought that was a weird things attacked me on the island. Huh? Where I am? " He look somewhere in unrecognized rooms front of stranger starting at himself

He feels embarrassed to hard saying when he was slept in unconscious he didn't remembered it "Uhhh... Is it that dream world I'd been there?" He asked in questions to making them blink with poker face

The elder Keyblade chuckled it "No, You are not in the world, young boy. You are saved it by yourself when you were unconscious before you lost your world by Darkness swallowed it. "

Sora started remembered everything as stand up "Ah! That was't a dream! But, What's happened to my Island? Kairi? Riku? Where are you!"

Ventus walking to him as grabbed his shoulder and look down at him "Calm down.. You and them will find your friend somewhere as somebody will be missing or not. But, That's first to tell you about something you need to know."

Sora nodded it as take deep breathe for calm down now after he sit on the bed before he listened to him about happened to his island was attacked it when he kept attack some thing he didn't know and something giving him some blade he'd never seen this before, but he told them about something wrong with his best friend he'd never hear it before when them was changed it

The elder kept thinking something in his past when he lost his world but he will not let anyone do it "I see. This thing was called Heartless you saw it, That creatures has captured human hearts to turned into Heartless itself chosen it We do not know what happened it. And your friend Riku... He was captured in Darkness to vessel himself for making he get confused to find you or your friend in somewhere of the world when something talk to him about something he feel like hurt or strong confused to hard trust anyone knows. "

Sora glared it as stand up "Riku never do it like that before! I know Riku is really good guy and my best friend never hurt us in this way because he is very overprotective of us from stranger! That's why I don't trust anyone who means to my friend so much!"

He stay silent as listened him what he said it 'remind me of myself when I was young teenage like his age... I guess Aqua and Terra was right when I was pretty stubborn for acting like that.' "... I understand how you felt it. But, You have to very careful when you'll see him in this way he felt it."

Sora cross his arms around on his chest "Whatever, but I'll see it when I'd trust you. "

Leon walking to his older brother and look at him "Ventus, Cid and everyone are waiting for you in this place. I have a very bad feeling in somewhere someplace..."

The elder nodded it but look at them again "Goofy, Donald.. uhh..."

Sora gasp in shocked it "Rude of me so much! I'm Sora! " He look up at the elder keyblade smiles softly for nodded in understand it 'He look really nicely. I guess I'll have to careful what I'd say it and have to trust him.' He thought in his mind

Ventus look at them "That is your missions for find Sora's friend and the King in somewhere of all world you can destroy Heartless! Remember, trust each in friend together to be strong each. Don't let Darkness catch you in your hearts can tell it."

Them nodded it but some creatures called Heartless in different things them saw it after them start fighting with everyone in this rooms for apart away from this hotel when Sora with his new friend has fight some many Heartless in this way to find the true boss of Heartless somewhere, but them hear it from some stuff fall down of nowhere as turn into Guard Armor Heartless

Sora and them nodded it for get ready to fight the huge boss Guard Armor in this rooms, but Ventus was stand up on the roof and watched at them do fight it 'Sora... I want to know what you do it for your first battle with Heartless in this times, Chosen Keyblade. Or maybe you would able fight Ansem one day for free world be saved.' he kept thinking about this boy in his mind

~0~ Past happened ~0~

Ventus was 20 years old as he become an adult now for acting matures and walk with them he found it from somewhere of outside after he give them home in Traverse Town, but he never find his friend somewhere in some world he didn't know where is it as look down at his wayfinder green in his large hand "Terra... Aqua... Where are you? It's been five years now... " He tears down on his cheeks and look up at the dark night of many star somewhere he remembered all his memories where he lived with his best friend and Master

He walking to few blocked for find some store to buy food he get hunger, but saw something look like weird he never seen this before "What's that? this thing don't look like Unversed..." He heard it from some boy shouted it

The little boy pointed at this thing "That is Heartless, Big brother! This thing attacked our homeworld Radiant Garden!"

The elder frozen in shock as never missed this word he shouted it, start flashing back in his mind about his crush Lea smiles softly she waved it and the blue boy smirks he show his middle finger "Lea... Iso... HOW DARE YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND BASTASD ISO, YOU MONSTER!" He roared in anger as lost of his control when he started fight with Heartless somewhere when he summons his keyblade stabbed it to destoryed heartless turn into dust without heart flew away

The little boy gasp in surprised as seen this keyblade before "Like that Keyblade from Mickey! Are you Ventus?!" The Elder stopped it as panting heavily when he look around at him "Yes, That's me.. How do you know?" He saw some last Heartless jump to attack young boy with his claw after he pushed him away, but that was too late this thing clawed on young boy's face has bleeding so much

Ventus shock in widen eyes and growled it "Why you! " He throws his keyblade aiming at last heartless disappeared and use healing on the young boy's face but stay scar "I'm so sorry... I have to control myself... I promise I'll protect you and them now." He carry little boy in his arms and walk to the hotel

The boy look up at him as smiles weakly "It's alright... Thank you for saving my life and everyone. "

The elder nodded it as sit on the seat and look at the older man with blonde-gray hair staring at him "Alright, My name is Ventus. But, I run away from my world when I was looking for my friend I'll save it, but I was wrong for rude of myself when I left it from my home... No... My father was very broken heart of Darkness to making him turn into disappeared. I just want to find my friend and borrow them back to home like three of together. "

The elder blonde scatched his head and look at him "Tch... That hard for trouble. but, It's mistake for making wrong or right way to thinking about something you care it. I chosen them be saved it when I wasn't think right for get scared. but I have to be brave for fix my mistake I can do it."

Ventus surprised as stay silent but smiles softly "You're right. I'll do my best to doing hard work."

The little girl walk to himself "My name is Aerith, that is Yuffie, and Squ- "

He shouted it "It's Leon! I'm Leon now... "

Ventus blink in surprised it but chuckled softly "Okay. My name is Ventus, but my friend call me Ven or Big brother you like it. I'd been here for five years ago before I saved you for getting all you in here."

Aerith nodded with smiling softly "Are you Master Keyblade, Big Brother?" He nodded at her answers but Leon walk to him "We have to tell you from Big sister Lea."

The elder master keyblade shock in widen eyes and stand up "Really!? She is alive!"

The flower girl jump in surprised as look at him "Uhh... No, Big brother. She saved us away from this Darkness... But... She said someone be keyblade master can read it when anyone can save it." she give the letter to him

Ventus blink in confused as pick it and read it

'Dear Master Keyblade.

That is some happened of my world when I'd overheared it from my teachers called Xehanort or Ansem. He is very pure evil person as he created thing called 'Heartless'. It's mean things chosen vessel human without heart to turn into Shadow within hearts to can attack it, but weapon not work on Heartless when the hearts not flew from itself body before one keyblade can destory Heartless can disappears without world be save.

I know it's sound crazy werid, but Believe in me, Master Keyblade. That is man called Ansem did destory all world for making Darkness will swallow all somewhere of Heartless kept grow stronger every time to changing different form more than we thought it. I do not know what happened it when I'd over heard it from my mas- I mean my ex master now, my friend and I'll be disappear in this Darkness where I'd saved this children. I'm not sure you can save or not, maybe true keyblade chosen. It's hard to write for saying something.. I don't have time for writting on this letter because I'm out of times. Isa is waiting for me.. That was my fault for not have hearing with my master. he killed me and Isa.

Lea, Got it Memorized?

Ventus read it as frowned it "Oh, Lea... You'd trying hard to help them for confused write this letter. But, you did good job. Ansem... I'd never forget that name... " He growled it but calm down with sadness as he missed his crush so very much for know now Lea was died within Isa

~0~ Today ~0~

Ventus watched at Sora with them fight with Boss Guard Armor turn into disappear without hearts flew away from itself 'So I thought it... Keyblade can destroy Heartless can free hearts away from this itself body. Lea was right. '

20 minute later as Sora and everyone talk about something for accepted it to save their world be save from Heartless

Sora look up at the elder "Ventus... I'd like to say you. I'm so sorry for being rude to you. You were right, I have to careful what I'd said it when I'll see someone I can understand it."

Ventus smiles softly and patting on his head "It's okay. That's happened to me when I was used like you before. Have a careful trips with them, Sora."

Whew! Sorry for late update! I was sick in allergic so much in last months ago.

Reivews?


End file.
